Betrothal Greatly Despised
by IcePrinceLokiofAO3
Summary: Thor and friends invade Jotunheim and Loki is the price they pay. The younger prince was engaged to Laufey from birth and the Frost Giant King is not happy to find Loki has been with Odin the whole time. Laufey demands Loki's return, but war is approaching Jotunheim. With Loki as Laufey's queen and Thor being more touchy than he should how will Loki's life progress? As seen on AO3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Close Call

Loki of Asgard ran into his bedroom excitedly, he had to get changed into warmer clothes if he wanted to go to Jotunheim. His plan was working better than he ever thought it would! All he had hoped was for Odin to hear Thor whining like a child about how unfair his life was. Now however Thor was leaping over the invisible line! He had insisted that they go to Jotunheim against Odin's direct orders to confront Laufey!

Loki could sing he was so gleeful. Thor would not ascend the throne anytime soon for this stunt, and Asgard would be safe from his idiotic rule for a few centuries more. It wasn't that Loki wanted the throne he just didn't think Thor was ready to take it. Odin would never hear a word against Thor so Loki had to be cunning.

He found a way to open a portal between Jotunheim and Asgard's weapons vault to allow the frost giants immediate access to the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Loki pulled on warmer trousers and a warm vest before he pulled on his warm fleece lined coat. He was ready to go. All he had to do was ensure that they never made it to Laufey and all would be well, he approached one of the guards outside his rooms.

"Guard, my brother and his friends have decided to go to Jotunheim, I am accompanying them. Watch us, once we leave the palace run and inform Odin of our whereabouts do you understand?"

"Yes my prince." The Guard bowed.

Loki smiled and walked quickly to the stables.

Odin was in Frigga's rooms ranting about Thor's behaviour after the failed coronation.

"You would think that after all the time and energy we put into raising a king we would have one!" he grumbled angrily, Frigga just shook her head disdainfully.

"Well husband he is our son, we should have expected this."

Odin rounded on her with an ugly expression marring his features. Frigga flinched and jumped back a bit nervously. Odin immediately knelt in front of her and held her hands tenderly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you…." He murmured softly.

Frigga felt herself relaxing again and Odin smiled kindly at her. He stroked her hands comfortingly.

"What shall we do about Thor?" Frigga asked quietly.

"I don't know, it was a show of temper which I believe he meant to impress me. He is a boy, he will learn in the next few years to temper himself. I will not punish him for it; he will simply have to wait for the throne a little longer." Odin sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, he rested his head on her breasts and Frigga ran her fingers through his hair.

"I am glad my husband, Thor is a foolish boy but he means well. He could never disobey us with malicious or spiteful intent." Frigga smiled as Odin nodded in response.

"Yes I-"

"My king and queen! The prince's and their companions have gone to Jotunheim to confront the frost giants!" the guard who raced into Frigga's chambers was a young recruit who had been stationed outside of Loki's chambers.

Frigga stared in shock as her husband used magic to summon his armour onto his body and rushed from her rooms. She shook her head nervously; hopefully he would find the boys before Laufey did.

Loki's second plan hadn't gone as he hoped. They had somehow arrived in Jotunheim before Odin could catch up to them. Naturally Thor led them into Laufey's palace and confronted the king.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor boomed angrily.

"The house of Odin is full of traitors…" Laufey purred quietly.

"Do not dishonour my father's name with your lies!" Thor shouted at the king furiously.

"You father is a murderer and a thief! If you knew the true extent of damage he has wrought here you would be ashamed to be his son!" Laufey towered over them suddenly.

His face softened slightly. "You know not what your actions will unleash. I do. Go now while I still allow it."

Loki slid forwards quietly. "We will accept your most gracious offer king Laufey. Come Thor."

Loki was sure the look Thor shot at him was colder than the realm around them and he shivered before turning and walking back to his brothers friends.

"Run back home lil princess." Thrym murmured playfully, grinning at Thor.

The eldest son of Odin grinned and swung mjolnir straight into the giants chest. Chaos broke out.

Loki rushed to create his doppelgangers to confuse the beasts while Thor and his friends set about bashing the giants skulls in. Laufey it seemed had called up a beast through the ice to kill them and Loki watched in horror as it ran straight at him. He ducked and the beast jumped onto a frost giant who had been ambushing him. Loki turned and stared in disgust as the claws dug into the giants flesh.

A hard chest is what he backed into and two huge arms came into his field of vision. Loki spun and moved to strike the giant in the face with his dagger but the other grabbed his wrist and they stared in mutual shock as Loki's arm turned blue.

Suddenly Laufey shouted in rage and caught Loki's attention, the king was staring down at him furiously and Loki gasped as the king approached quickly. Loki stabbed his captor and shouted for Thor.

"Thor! We must go!"

"Then go!" Thor shouted back in his bloodlust.

Loki saw Laufey shoving his way over and didn't need telling twice.

"Go! GO!" he shouted to the warriors and they set off at a run to escape the following frost giants.

The beast made an appearance again, running beside them suddenly, but this time with Laufey astride. His big hand was reaching out to grab Loki and the prince did the only thing he could think of.

Teleport to the other side of the group.

Loki almost laughed to hear Laufey's frustrated yell but kept running as fast as he could.

They arrived at the Bifrost sight and screamed for Heimdall but Laufey was right there.

"You! You stay where you are, you're not leaving this realm again you insufferable little-!"

WOOOOHHOOOO! The Bifrost wailed and the Allfather was set upon the icy ground upon Sleipnir.

'Well that's what happens when you have to make a plan on the spot!' he scolded himself as he watched Laufey approach Odin.

"Laufey! You and I can end this now before there is further bloodshed."  
>"We are beyond Diplomacy now Allfather. Your beastly son comes in search of war with the land you destroyed. The salt in my wounds is discovering that you stole something far more precious than the Casket from me! My betrothed, my mate, and my frostfemme who we thought you had killed. Give him to me, he is mine!"<br>"Would that satisfy you Laufey? The return of the boy I mistook to be your child?"  
>"Yes, I need him here Allfather, I need a mate who will bear powerful young for me. I shall say it once more! Give me Loki!"<p>

Shock, icy coldness swept through the young prince and he found himself laughing feebly in shock and horror.

"What!? Father he must be delusional, he is insane! I am your son, don't listen to his lies!" Odin held up a hand to Loki, silencing the disbelieving laughter that sprouted from his lips in that anxious moment.

"Silence! Laufey, would the return of Loki ensure permanent peace between us?"

Laufey didn't even blink "Yes, however I want the Casket to be returned as a Morning After gift."

Odin nodded gravely. "I cannot give it to you so soon Laufey, I trust you know of the natural way of such deals? When you have a son by your marriage the Casket will be returned. I shall take these children back to Asgard and return tomorrow to discuss the arrangements with you. They shall pay for their insolence I assure you."

Laufey growled sharply in response. "Loki stays."

Silence as Odin turns slowly to look at Loki and watches him carefully. Loki is panicking; he hyperventilates and stares in horror at his father, eyes pleading for Odin to take him home. The glint in his father's eye told him he might not get his wish.

"No I feel it would be better if Loki can come home to Asgard and prepare himself for the wedding surrounded by family. You understand it would make the transition easier."  
>"No! In Asgard he could become impure! If he returns with you it is only after I claim him."<p>

The kings stared at each other silently, each challenging the other to back down or cause war. Odin nodded "Very well. We shall make our way to your palace Laufey."

Loki whispered in absolute horror with his eyes still pinned on Odin. "What?" Shaking his head slowly in disbelief.

"Father you cannot allow this! Loki is only just of age!" Thor yelled on Loki's behalf.

"Silence Thor. I am your king and I am Loki's king, both of you will do as I order!"

Laufey stepped towards Loki and grabbed his arm tugging him towards the palace, smiling as he watched Loki's clothing freeze at his touch and Loki's skin turned blue.

Loki was shaking and stumbled often as they made their way back to Laufey's palace, the Jotnar walking behind them cheering and laughing and making rude jokes. Thor's friends had been sent back to Asgard to tell Frigga about what had happened and Loki felt more self-conscious and vulnerable than he had before. Thor was supposed to always protect him like he promised he would when they were children, but there was nothing he could do to save Loki from this.

The older prince walked next to him holding his free hand comfortingly. Loki was torn emotionally, unable to decide if he wanted to pull his hand away from Thor in anger or jump into his brother's arms for comfort.

The palace gates were behind him now and the great stair case which would lead to the royal chambers was right in front of him. Loki wanted to puke, he had just reached his majority a few days ago he still wanted some freedom before settling down and marrying, and he certainly wanted a few more centuries before he had to do this. This was a wife's duty! This was shameful and private and something Loki had always wanted to keep for his spouse.

'But Laufey is your spouse now isn't he? Odin said so…' a voice whispered in Loki's head and he shook it off angrily.

'I'm not his spouse! No he isn't married to me yet. He will never marry me if I have anything to say about it!'

The voice returned to sneer at Loki. 'And Odin? What will he say?'

Loki shook his head stubbornly. 'I don't care, he's my father he has to help me! He loves me...I know he does!'

'Then why isn't he helping you?' Loki fell still inside with a chilling realisation that maybe that little voice was right.

'Why won't you save me Ada?'

Loki heard a soft sound next to him and realised he had been staring at the stairs for a while. Laufey was getting impatient. He swallowed hard around the lump in his throat and took the first step. Then the second and third and fourth, finally six hundred steps up and they were walking down a passage way towards a set of doors Loki knew must be Laufey's rooms.

He felt the panic rising. 'I don't want this! I can't do this! Father help me! I can't think of a way out! This cannot happen, I cannot marry this beast! I don't love him, mother wants me to marry for love!' he tried to tug his arm away from Laufey discreetly, he didn't want his father to see him fighting against Laufey, it would mean he was disobeying Odin. Laufey gripped his arm harder and tugged him roughly forward, one hand pressing on the door to the left, opening it wide.

Laufey pulled Loki forward, and Loki set his feet into the ground, 'I am not going in there! I am not going to give myself to this monster! Odin can execute me for treason, I don't care, I don't want this! I am not ready, I don't like Laufey, I am just a child! Odin called us children just now, there's my proof! I am just a child! Father please I'm not ready! Father I'm frightened, stop him!'

Loki could feel warm tears on his cheeks and he dealt one hit to Laufey's large hand, he was panting in his mind numbing fear and anger.

"Come on!" Laufey growled irritably picking Loki up by the arm and putting him over his shoulder.

Loki could see Odin, could see no remorse on his father's face, and could see no sympathy or care; it stung him to the core. Thor looked upset and hand Mjolnir gripped tightly in his hand as he looked sadly at Loki.

"Father! Please don't let him! Why won't you help me? Please!" Loki choked and cried as Laufey carried him into the room.

The door shut in their faces and Loki was alone with Laufey, the king carried him to the large icy brick in the centre of the far wall, it was covered in soft looking furs which would have looked inviting if Loki had wanted to be there.

Laufey set him down on the bed and tugged at his clothes which had frozen and just fell away as a result. Laufey pushed Loki back on the bed and moved to kneel above him.

"It has been too long. You are very different to how I remember you, much quieter now." Laufey leaned down to whisper in Loki's ear. "I hope to change that."

Loki shivered in disgust and felt his panic renewed when Laufey suddenly moved his hand to touch Loki between his legs.

"Pity the Allfather never truly cared for learning about his enemies. Once we mate you will never be able to leave Jotunheim without me; the bonding spell won't allow us to be realms apart. We shall remain here forever and you shall always be heavy with our younglings, I would hate to have you any other way."

Loki gasped, Laufey had tricked Odin!

'I have to do something! A spell, there must be a spell! I know!'

Loki concentrated as best he could and managed to discretely transport his real form to hide behind the curtains of the balcony, leaving a very solid double in his place. Laufey was unaware of this change and continued to touch and caress the double. It seemed that it would work until Laufey noticed one tiny detail Loki hadn't known about. The double wasn't getting wet. The frostfemme would become moist when stimulated whether they wanted to mate or not and the absence of this made Laufey frown and murmur a spell of his own.

The spell would allow him to see the aura of his mate, but when he looked at the double there was no aura.

'An illusion!'

He roared in fury bringing his fists down on it, destroying the fake Loki completely. He turned and began to tear the room apart looking for Loki who gasped in horror and turned quickly to look over the edge of the balcony. It was a long drop but he would survive it with a little magic.

The curtains were torn down behind him and he looked over his shoulder at the furious Laufey and made his choice. Loki jumped and landed on the curved roof below skidding down it and jumping to the next roof until his feet met the ground and he began to run as fast as his feet could take him towards the Bifrost.

"Heimdall take me home!" he called desperately.

There was no light or sound, and Loki felt his heart sink into his stomach.

'I've been abandoned.'

A flash and Loki was on the Bifrost speeding towards Asgard and he sobbed in relief and whispered a prayer to Heimdall.

"Thank you."

Odin's heart was in turmoil when Laufey demanded Loki's return. Loki was his son and he loved him but Odin knew he would understand that sacrifices must be made when you are royalty. If giving Loki to Laufey would bring peace then Odin would do it.

He didn't expect Laufey to want Loki immediately but saw his reasoning; if Loki could find a way to soil his purity so Laufey wouldn't take him he would make use of it.

Still he wished he could take Loki somewhere familiar for a few weeks to help him become accustomed to the idea.

Now Loki was being pulled into the kings bedchambers by Laufey so that he could be claimed by the giant. His son stared at him with those large tearful green eyes and Odin almost called him back to take him home, but he knew he couldn't, that would cause a war and that was the last thing Odin wanted with Jotunheim.

Loki called to him though and it shattered his heart at last. '"Why won't you help me?"'

Loki's words rang in his ears sharply stinging him to the core, he was a bad father, he had failed to protect his son.

A roared boomed from within the room and they heard things being thrown and crushed, a ripping sound followed by another roar announced the exit of the king into the corridor. Laufey grabbed Odin and shook him hard.

"You betray me! He leapt off of the balcony to run from his fate! Like father like son!" the furious giant snarled at him stopping to glare out the window as Bifrost flared.

"Come Laufey we will follow Loki to Asgard. He has no doubt gone to hide there."

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three stood on the Bifrost trying to decide whether or not to tell the queen about Loki's fate. The Warriors were all for going straight to her.

Sif wasn't agreeable. "The queen is in a forced marriage, do you really want to be the ones to tell her that her son faces the same fate? Do you want to upset her when she has no one who can comfort her?"

Volstagg nodded wisely. "The Lady Sif is right; if it were my wife finding out about one of our children I would want her to have family to console her."

"We must get Fandral to the healers anyway; the ice went straight through his chest, he's lucky it seems to have missed his heart." Sif looked at the blond warrior and he nodded miserably.

"Aye lets go to the healers then we can approach the queen, hopefully Thor will have returned with Odin and Loki by the time we are patched up."

Frigga sat in her chambers sewing a tapestry and humming a soft tune to herself. Her hand maidens were fussing around her choosing fabrics and colours for her clothes and makeup the next day.

Her son Thor was meant to ascend the throne earlier that day but the frost giants had found a way into the weapons vault. Odin had come to her shortly after to ask her opinion about whether she thought Thor was ready for the throne. She knew Thor was brash and immature but clearly her husband was only really noticing the depth of it now.

Loki had taken the coronation better than she had expected. Her youngest was sweet and kind. Frigga smiled as she pictured Loki's innocent grin and bright eyes. Loki was a gentle boy, they had celebrated his majority a few days ago. Frigga had been tearful after the celebration and Odin had simply held her comfortingly. It was a combination of pride and mourning for her baby was now a man and he was free to leave and get into trouble just like Thor.

Frigga shook her head slowly, Loki was a man now and gentle and kind he may be but she knew there was an underlying spirit and cunning which would keep him safe no matter what. Loki could be cruel but it wasn't his most common expression, Frigga only hoped it would never become more than a trait which occasionally showed up.

Her baby was finally a man, she couldn't believe it. Odin seemed quite content but as a mother she would always see those huge green eyes and the two toothed grin as little feet settled flat on the floor and shaky little legs straightened, wobbling all the way over into her arms to be kissed and adored.

Frigga sighed sadly, Loki was grown now and Odin had already broached the subject of his future. As an intersex male he could be given in marriage to princes in other realms and Odin already had his eye on a few realms. Frigga was unhappy when he told her because she knew Loki wouldn't approve, Frigga had raised Loki to be with the one he loved only; he had seen the effects of her marriage.

As a warbride she had been very unhappy with Odin in her youth and conceived Thor very soon into the marriage. Frigga had taken a long time to adjust to Thor's existence; Odin had raised the boy for the first two years until he found Loki on Jotunheim because Frigga refused to have contact with a child born from greed.

Loki had come into her life shortly after Thor's birth and she took to him instantly. He was just like her; a stranger in a new realm with no one to talk to but those he was forced with.

When Loki came into her life Frigga began to spend time with Thor and she came to love her first born more than she ever thought she would.

Frigga's deep thoughts were suddenly disturbed by Loki running into her room stark naked in tears. Immediately she had him in her arms and he was telling her everything. She was shocked still as Loki sobbed away in her shoulder.

Odin rushed through the palace to his wife's chambers knowing it was where Loki would have gone first. Laufey was in a rage and had dragged his brother Thrym into Asgard with them as his only guard.

Odin could certainly understand the giant's fury; if it had been Frigga who had run from him like that he would be furious too.

'Oh but she did run remember?'

*Flashback starts* Frigga ran as fast as she could through the Asgardian palace trying to find a way to escape her husband. She had only been in Asgard for three weeks and already she just wanted to run as far away as she could. Forget everything Odin had done to her. Frigga wanted to scream and cry and beg and plead for mercy. She knew he wouldn't give her his mercy, he wanted a child and he wanted her.

Odin chased after her; she could hear his boots pounding on the marble floors and his deep voice calling her back, insisting that she return to their rooms so that they could talk. She wouldn't go back, she needed to run. She ran faster out of the palace and into the forest. She quickly climbed up a tree in the hopes that he hadn't seen and would run right past her. He did as she had hoped and she relaxed finally to take in a shuddering breathe and release it as a sob.

They had been bedding down every morning the last two weeks to try for an heir and the last four days they'd coupled at night too because Odin was stressed. Frigga was sick of it, sick of spending all night anxious because he would wake early in the morning to claim her before falling back to sleep for a few more hours. She was sick of fighting each morning helplessly against Odin's greater strength and begging meekly for him to leave her be. Frigga wanted to go home to her mother Nal and father Hurin.

It was pointless because Odin would never let her go home. Every time he took her she pleaded that she wanted to go home and he always murmured softly that she was home. She would cry that she wasn't and he would sigh and kiss her comfortingly.

Now she sat mournfully in a tree hoping that he wouldn't find her. Her life was different just two weeks ago. It was wonderful and innocent, of course prince Odin had changed it forever.

Frigga never wished more desperately that she had listened to a command from her father. If she'd listened none of this would have happened.

She had agreed to bed with Odin each morning so it was in part her own fault but she didn't care about that, she cared only about how tired she was of the stress and anxiety. Frigga felt worn and old and she just wanted to sleep for one single night and wake to find that it was just a nightmare.

She could hear Odin calling her name in the distance getting closer to her. She shifted nervously as he came into her line of sight, she had to be quiet and still if she was to avoid detection. Neither requirement could be met when a cold breeze made her shudder violently and the appearance of a giant spider certainly didn't help matters.

Frigga gave an unladylike squeak and scrambled back on the branch away from the spider, catching Odin's attention. Odin began to climb the tree after her and she screamed at him angrily and threw a fruit she found at his head. Odin ducked the fruit and continued to climb. Frigga's anger dissolved into exhausted sobs and Odin stop a little way below her and sat down on the branch. They didn't speak for a while, she sat mournfully above and Odin sat sympathetically below.

"Frigga why did you run? I wasn't hurting you." Odin said softly, staring at her sadly.

Frigga shook her head and stared at her hands in her lap. "I want to go home."

Odin sighed now "You are home."

"No I am not! This is your home, I want my home. Vanaheim. I want my parents." Frigga's voice broke sharply and she felt her tears resuming.

Odin was climbing closer slowly and he finally reached Frigga's branch. He sat beside her and looked at her closely.

"Frigga I wish I could allow you to return home to see your parents but it's not an option until we have our child. I wish we could have married under better circumstances…"

Frigga sniffled and Odin put an arm around her back to draw her close. "You'll be alright, I want to take care of you Frigga, I want you to be happy." *Flashback ends*

'Hopefully Loki and Laufey work this out like Frigga and I did. Oh but Loki will never let this slide, he's too proud to give in and do as he is told.' Odin sighed quietly as they came to the Royal wing of the palace.

Laufey was grumbling to Thrym in the language of the Jotnar, it had been years since Odin had heard anyone speak it but he got the gist.

"Loki is young brother, and you really sprung this on him…." Thrym was saying slowly.

"I don't care! That is no excuse to deceive me and disobey the man he calls father! And do you truly think he didn't know what he is? He would have been bringing up ice everywhere as soon as he was old enough, remember when he was just born and he hiccoughed?" Laufey looked at Thrym with a scowl.

The younger male laughed and shook his head. "I remember that! It was at his presentation ceremony. He brought the ice up from the ground and it cut the straps of your loin cloth in front of the court and you were bare before them all!"

Laufey glared at him murderously and slapped him on the back of his head.

Odin bit his lip to disguise his amusement. Loki had done that to Laufey? It was too priceless!

Thor didn't seem to have any idea what was going on but he got Thrym's attention.

"Ehehe Prince Thor one day when we have some more peace between our realms I will teach you our language. Oh the stories we shall share!" Thrym grinned at Thor easily and Thor seemed to relax a bit.

"Aye that would be most agreeable with me but I think we know Loki's opinion of peace between our realms."

Thrym shrugged carelessly. "He'll warm up to us, he just has bridal nerves!"

Thor laughed in disbelief and stared at Thrym in badly disguised curiosity. "You think so? I have never known Loki to be afraid of anything that didn't have eight legs and a million eyes."

Thrym frowned at Thor. "What manner of beast has eight legs and a million eyes and strikes fear into the heart of a frostfemme?"

Thor opened his mouth to answer but Thrym sniggered and waved a hand at him.

"Never mind he is a frostfemme. Enough said."

Thor scowled and so did Laufey.

"What you think because he isn't a frost giant he is a wuss?" Thor glared at Thrym.

The giant stared at Thor in surprise. "I didn-"

"Let me tell you, Loki is the bravest warrior I know! Certainly not skilled with weapons but brave nonetheless! His lack of skill with weapons combined with his insistence on fighting anyway makes him brave to my eyes! Never mind his fear of spiders! They frighten the bravest midwives! So just you mind what you say about my baby brother, because if you or anyone else thinks I will let Loki get bullied for things beyond his control there will be big trouble!" Thor ended his tirade and glared daggers at the two giants who both stood dead still looking at him.

Laufey looked at Thrym expectantly.

The younger prince sighed. "I'm sorry I insulted Loki's honour. However I am glad you stuck up for him."

Thor relaxed and gave a brisk nod to the two before continuing to walk.

Odin looked sideways at Thor, there was a deep pride welling in his chest as he watched Thor and Thrym start talking earnestly about something or the other.

Perhaps Thor would be a good king after all.

There he was, in Frigga's arms as Odin had suspected.

'Loki….'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Catch Fire

'Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother. Mother!' was all that went through Loki's mind as he ran into the palace towards his mother's chambers; he prayed that she would be there. Crashing into her rooms he frantically looked around.

"Mother? Mother!?"

"Loki? What on earth? Where are your clothes?"

"Mother we disobeyed father and went to Jotunheim and Laufey thinks I am his long dead bride and he wants to marry me but he wouldn't let me return home until he had spoiled me and I tricked him with magic and ran but he found out and father and Thor are still there. Mother I think they may follow me. You must help me hide until they leave!"

Frigga stared at Loki in surprise. Her baby was what now?

"Loki dear heart, please say that again slowly." Frigga removed her shawl and draped it over Loki gently, covering his nakedness from the cold air of the evening.

Loki looked frustrated and almost glared at her. "I said: Thor and I went to Jotunheim and confronted Laufey. However one of Laufey's goons grabbed my arm and turned me blue so now Laufey thinks I am his long dead bride. He wants to marry me but wouldn't let father bring me home unspoilt. So he tried to spoil me but I ran away and I am pretty sure he and father are following. I need help to hide until Laufey leaves the palace."

Frigga frowned in confusion now and stood up to begin pacing. 'Odin said Laufeyson? Not Laufey's bride!'

"Oh if Laufey is right and you are his bride then Asgard has done Jotunheim a great injustice. This could lead to war, this could be the end of our terse peace. Loki you cannot hide from this forever and I wouldn't allow you to but I will give you some time to be alone without being disturbed." Frigga spoke with a bit of a hitch in her voice.

Loki stared at her with his mouth agape.

"Mother I think you are forgetting something." He ground out crossly. "I'm not his bride! He cannot start a war with us because of mistaken identity."

Frigga turned to Loki sadly. "Oh Loki let me explain something." She sat down in a chair beside him with a sigh.

"You are not born of me, Odin found you on Jotunheim on the last day of the last war. He brought you here to me and you have remained a vital part of me ever since." She finished in a soft voice and stroked his hair kindly.

Loki frowned and stared at his knees. "What? Laufey…..Laufey was telling the truth? He wasn't wrong, I'm Jotun?"

Frigga put an arm around Loki's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Loki we never told you because we didn't want to hurt you. We only wanted you to be happy. If you had known what you are by birth you would have grown up angry and resentful, hating yourself and us."

Loki looked like he was in a daze as he leaned against his mother's side. "I'm not angry with you…I don't think I am but I am hurt. Why did he take me? For what purpose?"

Frigga was equally lost as she thought back to that day.

*Flashback begins*Odin strode through the halls of his palace triumphant and eager to see his wife and son. He went straight to Frigga's chambers from the weapons vault and found her sitting beside the fire, a nurse in the background was tending to Thor.

He was saddened whenever he returned to Asgard to find his wife had not taken to Thor yet, she hadn't held him except to nurse.

"Frigga my queen I return victorious to you." He smiled at her as she stood to approach him. "No sit my queen. I want to give you something."

Frigga frowned and resumed her seat slowly watching her husband cautiously.

Odin walked up to her and knelt before her humbly. "Here my beautiful wife. Our child."

He handed her a bundle from within his cloak and on closer inspection she saw it was a babe. Tiny pale face with big green eyes and a tiny rosebud mouth, a cute button nose and rosy cheeks finished off the child's face perfectly.

She looked at her husband in shock. "What is this?"

Odin laughed. "It is a baby my queen."

"No I mean…why? Where is it from?"

"I found him abandoned by Laufey in the Citadel of the palace. Laufeyson. A runt to the Jotnar no doubt abandoned for his small size. I thought he may bring you joy."

Frigga openly glared at him and waited expectantly for a truthful answer.

Odin sighed and shook his head. "That is the truth my wife accept it please. Ask me no more questions about my motives, but know that they are sincere and kind."

Frigga looked down on the babies face and smiled as a tiny fist came up from the blanket to touch her lips.*Flashback ends*

'Perhaps Odin was being truthful before about why he took Loki but somehow I have my doubts…..' Frigga thought uncertainly. She needed to talk to Odin and straighten this out before Loki got hurt. The doors opened suddenly and Frigga glanced up quickly.

'I need a plan, I need to prolong this so Loki can be alone for a while.'

"Loki…" Odin and Laufey stood in the doorway with Thor and Thrym looking at Frigga and Loki.

Frigga pressed Loki into his seat as she stood up, walking slowly towards Odin. She stopped in front of him and stared at his face silently.

"My wife-"  
>SLAP<br>"You sold our son!"  
>"Frigga I can ex-"<br>SLAP

"You cannot talk your way out of this one you old goat! You gave this giant our baby! And you expect Loki to what? Lay back and think of Asgard? Don't you dare answer that! In what way do you possibly think that this is alright? Have you finally taken one tap too many to that thick skull of yours? Have you forgotten what our marriage did to me?! Honestly, I am certain that if I weren't here Asgard would constantly be catching fire!"

Odin had the grace to look cowed and ashamed as Frigga continued her tirade. Thrym looked like he would laugh any moment at the Allfathers humiliation but clearly did not want to draw the queen's attention. Laufey had his gaze fixed firmly on Loki who stared back with wide unblinking eyes.

"Allfather," Laufey growled "Where are the boys' chambers? I shall take him there while you fix your wife."

Frigga turned slowly towards Laufey her face a deep red and her cheeks sucked in, lips pressed in a thin line.

Frigga raised her hand and slapped Laufey hard on the belly.

"Monster! You shall not take my baby from me without a fight!" Odin stepped in and pulled Frigga back.

"I am your king, I had not intended for you to find out until after because I knew you would not approve, however you have reacted far stronger than I thought you would. I am your king and you will obey me, if I say Loki will accompany Laufey to his chambers then that is what will happen." Frigga stared at Odin with a hurt look on her face, he never used his title against her and it stung her that he would use it now.

She turned with a worried look on her face to Loki and chewed her lip quietly, an apologetic look on her face.

"Mother?"

'Those green eyes!' Odin cringed internally.

"Come Loki." Odin pulled Loki to his feet and led him away.

"Mother?!" Loki stared at her as he was dragged out of the room.

"No! You leave him!" Frigga pulled Loki away from Odin and Laufey stubbornly.

Odin sighed. "Forgive my wife, please Laufey, she is quite sensitive. Frigga please, what do you want me to do?"

Frigga glared at him. "Talk this out first."

"What?"

"Talk this out first. Discuss this marriage before it is done." Frigga raised her chin proudly.

Odin took a step back and stared at her silently.

Laufey stepped forward and stared down at the queen. "What needs discussing queen Frigga? Loki is my bride by his parents will."

"I am his mother and I never agreed to let you have him." She replied stubbornly.

"Odin perhaps we are being a bit hasty…" Laufey rumbled calmly.

"Then with your agreement we shall resign to the study next door. Loki and Frigga would you like to join us?" Odin turned to them grimly.

"I will be there shortly, Loki may or may not join. Just give us a moment alone."

The two men and two frost giants went into the study and as soon as the door shut Frigga turned to Loki.

"There I've perhaps gotten you an hour with your thoughts. What else can I do to help?" Frigga stared at Loki expectantly and he frowned.

"That was all an act?"

"Well no I meant every word, but I just spoke more dramatically." Frigga smiled at him sadly.

Loki nodded slowly understanding what she had just done. "Now what? We just try to end it?"

"It is not that simple, if your birth parents willed you to marry Laufey then we would be disrespecting them by not allowing Laufey to marry you. However I can get you a better chance of surviving comfortably. Perhaps even regular visits with me and Odin and Thor. I will do my best to give you as much freedom as I can." Frigga squeezed his hand kindly and went into the study, leaving Loki to his thoughts.

Laufey and Odin frowned at each other as Frigga strode in alone.

"Thrym check on Loki." Laufey said sharply.

"No, Loki needs to be alone to prepare himself." Frigga replied primly.

"Very well." Laufey growled and sat down heavily. "What do you want to discuss about the marriage?"

"Why Loki? Surely you had other offers being a king."

"He is a frostfemme, the king can only be born from a frostfemme." Laufey stared at Frigga confidently.

"Would you let Loki return here for the spring? He deserves to have a haven in his favourite season." Frigga replied calmly.

"Not Spring that is when our young are typically born, I want Loki home to birth."

Well that wasn't what she wanted to hear but perhaps she could use it. "Could he come for the Summer with you and the babe?"

"Too hot, we would melt and the babies would need to be in the quiet of Jotunheim." Laufey replied shortly and Frigga grit her teeth in annoyance.

"Nonsense!" Thor interrupted crossly. "Loki has lived in Asgard to majority, he has never struggled before!"

"We will have a three month old baby in summer, the baby will be Jotun and probably unable to transform into Aesir skin like Loki. I cannot transform like Loki, so I would suffer here." Laufey replied shortly. "Do not presume to understand my biology Prince."

"Enough Laufey, Thor." Frigga cut both off before a fight could ensue. "Fall or Winter?"

"Fall is harvest time, we work and then celebrate. Winter is more our mating season if we have one at all, hence why I want Loki now."

"But wait Loki has monthly blood, a mating season implies a seasonal blood like with dogs, doesn't it?" Thor looked to Frigga for help and she frowned.

"I believe Thor is correct, how do you explain this Laufey?" She looked at him carefully and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Winter is very cold, we tend to do very little besides huddle with our mates and couple to keep warm. It isn't our mating season because of hormones so much as it being too cold for anything else."

Frigga huffed, the king had an answer to everything! Laufey just smiled at her calmly.

"Fall is when I want Loki here," Frigga said sharply. "You don't need him to celebrate and harvest."

"Very well I suppose that will be acceptable." Laufey replied slowly, watching her carefully. "Is that all?"

"Babies. How many? How soon? To join Jotunheim and Asgard or just to be part of Jotunheims royalty?"

"Wait wait! Babies?" Thor gaped at them in shock. "But Loki doesn't know Laufey well enough! Mother you always said-"

"I know what I said Thor, in the situation at hand it is not applicable because there are other laws in play. I wanted Loki to marry for love and have children for the same reason, you too, but it is not something we can accomplish right now. Laufey, answer my questions." Frigga internally had to sigh at Thor's naivety in this crucial discussion. Perhaps if he had paid better attention in his lessons he would understand better.

"As many as is possible to create and as soon as possible. Jotunheims royalty of course, why would Asgard have anything to do with my young?" Laufey gave Frigga a skeptical look and she glared at him.

"Because Loki is the prince of Asgard."

"Did you legally adopt him?" Frigga had no answer to Laufey's question and he nodded contently.

"Odin is that all or do you have more questions?" Laufey looked over to Odin lazily.

"Will you wait until the wedding?" Frigga said coldly.

Laufey turned back to her slowly. "I cannot take the risk that Loki will run off with someone else. And as I said; mating season, he is fertile now, why wait?"

"Because it is improper and Loki doesn't want you! That is why." Thor growled. "And if that isn't enough reason, I fully intend on defending Loki's purity to the death if I have to. I have the advantage over you now Laufey, this isn't Jotunheim."

"Are you threatening me boy? I would not recommend upsetting me, not when I am about to lay claim on your baby brothers sweet backside."

Odin sat up straighter and got between the two fuming males. "Enough! Thor, I don't want to hear one more word about harming Laufey or any Jotnar, if you mention such a thing again Norns help me, I will banish you to Midgard, understand? And Laufey, refer to Loki in such a way again and I will banish you to Muspelheim!"

Thor nodded sharply once the shock wore off, he couldn't disobey his father. Laufey nodded moodily too and Odin heaved a deep breath.

"We shall discuss trade and the wedding tomorrow, tonight I believe you would like to be with your bride Laufey."

Frigga sighed and went back out to Loki.

Loki sat outside his mother's study waiting for word about what had been decided of his fate.

'How do I get myself into these things? Anyone would think I'm addicted to danger with the rate I'm going.' He sighed sadly and thought about the day's events. 'All this because I wanted to ruin my brother's big day….stupid Loki why can you never do anything right?'

Loki dragged a hand over his face in frustration, he was alone and in the warm safety of his mother's chambers he could relax at last. He went to her bed and lay down on it sniffing her pillows to take in her scent.

'Mother…I am so sorry I did all of this. If I had known the repercussions would be so great I would never have gone to Jotunheim.'

Loki felt bad, it was like he ate too much or jumped off a cliff. 'I wish I could jump off a cliff right now, perhaps the Bifrost…..'

Loki sighed again, it would kill his mother if he took his own life, he couldn't do that to her.

'What of Odin? How is he feeling through all this? He loves me, he says so but why do this?!' Loki knew it was childish but he wanted his father's love and the events of the day were making his hopes smaller and smaller.

'He is a king, he does what he must to protect his people.' A soft voice soothed Loki and he huffed.

'Well he was my father before he was a king! That should matter shouldn't it?' He whimpered. 'It has to matter…'

'Oh Loki…your father loves you very much I am sure of it but he must do what is right by Asgard.'

Loki sat up suddenly. 'Hey you're just a voice in my head what do you know?'

'I think I know more than you want me to, like how you feel about bedding with Laufey.'

Loki frowned. This was getting weird because the voice didn't sound like his own voice. 'Usually my mind doesn't tell me so many lies so freely.'

'I'm not lying but it's alright you can believe what you want about me. What's on your mind?'

Loki glared at the ceiling. 'Aren't YOU my mind?'

'Not quite.'  
>'So this is it I'm going nuts?'<br>'Aren't we all?'  
>'Some more than others…'<br>'Well if you are really worried I suggest you speak now or forever hold the pieces of your shattered mind.'  
>'Why's that?'<br>'Because Jotunheim has no mind healers.'  
>'Really?'<br>'Yep, true story.'  
>'Huh that explains a lot.'<br>'Watch it, your husband is from Jotunheim.'

Loki growled angrily. 'He isn't my husband! Oh dear Norns, look at me! I'm having a conversation with my sort-of-not-mind! What do you even want?'

'Just making conversation, thought it would be nice to reassure you that Laufey is going to treat you nicely.'

Loki scoffed. 'Yea right, and I'm the queen of Niflheim.'

'No you are the queen of Jotunheim, seriously, check out that mind healer before we return home. And it is the truth, Laufey is a gentle lover.'

'How would you know? You are clearly a figment of my nutcase imagination.'

'I've heard things! Don't panic that's all, he doesn't want to hurt you on purpose, although it might hurt a tad it'll be nothing to cry over.'

Loki was certain he didn't like the voice. 'Try it yourself. Then tell me it's not worth crying over.'

The voice didn't reply and Loki settled in against his mother's pillows tiredly. He was still wrapped in her shawl and took great comfort from the warmth of it. It was one he had bought in Vanaheim when he went to visit. She had adored it instantly and treasured it mightily.

"Loki?"

Frigga was back. Loki sat up quickly and watched her approach.

"What happened? How did it go? Am I free?" Loki looked closely at her; the expression on her face wasn't encouraging.

"I got Laufey to agree to send you here for the fall but he won't wait until your wedding night to take you, he will come for you now no doubt. He explained that kings of Jotunheim can only be born of Frostfemme so any other bride wouldn't be acceptable. The other thing is he wants children, I don't want to pressure you Loki but he says he wants a lot as soon as possible, winter is the Jotun mating season and then pregnancy lasts until the spring of the next year."

Loki sat quietly taking it all in slowly. "So…I have to bed him now and get pregnant soon but I can come back for the fall?"

"Yes, I will try to negotiate further but Laufey is in no mood for it right now, I believe something about you gave away your ovulation and he is eager to have you."

Loki nodded slowly in a daze and saw movement in the corner of his eye. Laufey, Thrym, Thor and Odin stepped out of Frigga's study and stood waiting for him patiently.

Frigga saw them too and turned to them. "He is ready."

She took his hand and helped him climb off of the bed before she hugged him tightly and pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering in his ear. "You will be fine my boy, just do as he says."

Odin gestured for Loki to follow and he walked slowly towards his father and followed him out of Frigga's chambers. They were half way to Loki's rooms when Odin stopped.

"Laufey I should like a word with Loki privately before I leave you for the night." Odin said calmly.

The king looked suspiciously at Odin but nodded sharply and walked ahead of them with Thor and Thrym.

Odin turned to Loki and embraced him tightly.

"It will be alright. He will not want to spend over long with you tonight Loki."

Loki wasn't sure whether he should be relieved by this knowledge or insulted by the implication that he was undesirable but he clung to Odin regardless. He took great comfort in his father's rare embraces.

"Father, I can't do this…I'm not ready to marry or rule or be a mother or what he wants now! Father I'm sorry but I can't do it…" Loki whispered hoarsely against Odin's shoulder.

Odin could feel Loki trembling violently from nerves and shock, he rubbed Loki's back comfortingly, the way he always did when Loki came to him in a state of upset.

"Loki it is frightening to you and new but it is your duty. As a prince you would have married for political reasons anyway. I just never thought Jotunheim would be that marriage. Just go with it please Loki, I don't want him to have reason to hurt you."

Loki shook his head and pressed closer to Odin. "I can't father."

"You can and you must my son…I'm so sorry Loki, I tried to keep you from him for all these years because I thought you were his son. Now I find I may have a war on my hands for committing a worse crime against him. If I could save you I would my boy."

Odin gently pressed Loki back out of the embrace and cupped his cheeks kindly.

"You'll be alright Loki, you are smart and cunning, I do not doubt you will find a way to turn this around. I love you my son, you must come out of this unscathed. Do whatever you must to avoid Laufey's wrath please Loki."

Loki nodded nervously. "I will try for you father."

Odin smiled proudly. "That's my boy."

They turned and approached the three waiting males silently. Loki was nervous and uncertain about what to expect but knew he didn't want what Laufey was dishing.

Odin had settled something in his heart though, "If I could save you I would." It had brought peace to Loki to know his father did care. He had worried foolishly that he was to be abandoned by his father who honestly didn't really have a use for Loki except as a spare prince.

Loki looked up to find himself in his rooms, Odin slapped a hand down firmly on his shoulder and placed a golden bracelet on each of his wrists.

'Magic repressors.' he realised as he examined the bands.

Odin nodded to him with a kind smile and left. Loki listened to his steps fading until they were gone completely. He was alone with Laufey, with no magic and no way out. He stood in the centre of his room and didn't move until he felt Laufey's hand on the small of his back, it surprised him and he jumped before allowing Laufey to usher him to the bed.

"It has been long since such a powerful Frostfemme was born to our people, few can create solid clones as you did. The absence of an aura gave it away but it was exceptional." Laufey was just trying to make him feel better which was surprising but didn't really help.

Laufey pushed him to the bed and Loki was glad it was softer than the ice brick from Laufey's room he may have been sore from the force Laufey used to hold him down. The king knelt above him and began gently as he had before, stroking his sides and chest.

Loki looked away from the king and sniffled quietly; Laufey paused briefly and leaned down to nip at Loki's neck and behind his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you, despite what your father seems to think. We cannot take all night to mate, so you had best spread your legs, relax, and take me in."

Loki swallowed hard and lay limp, trying to follow Odin's wishes. Laufey was rubbing between his legs again firmly and Loki couldn't ignore that quite so easily.

He whimpered in reluctant pleasure when Laufey gave just enough pressure against his entrance and rubbed smoothly over it, Loki blushed when he felt the moistness dripping down to his backside.

Laufey began pressing his smallest finger into Loki. It felt sore, Loki wasn't sure he liked the stretch but it didn't feel too bad, it felt like having his own fingers inside and he relaxed further and just focused on the slide of Laufey's finger in and out of his passage hoping he'd be wet enough and the king wouldn't last too long.

Laufey pulled his hands back and undid the clasps on his loin cloth, throwing it aside. Loki's eyes trained on the hard member between the giants legs, it was at least three times the size of Laufey's smallest finger!

The girth made Loki shiver fearfully. He felt like he would puke at any moment. He was going to bleed to death if that thing got into him! Odin couldn't be angry with Loki for resisting if he knew what his son was faced with! Loki began to struggle and whimper under Laufey as the king tried to position himself against Loki's entrance. The giant king growled irritably and tried to hold Loki down.

"Be still! Be still Loki I am not trying to hurt you!"

Loki increased his struggle and managed to kick Laufey in the face and flip onto his stomach. He tried to scramble for the edge of the bed but Laufey was lying on his back again. Loki yelled in protest and fear when he found he couldn't escape.

"Please don't do this, let me go! Please! It's too big you'll hurt me, let go!" He fought against Laufey as best as he could and stopped when suddenly the king pinched a nerve in his neck, and growled into Loki's ear.

"Stay still, you will relax and I will claim you, we do not have time for romance and I am sorry that you feel like this is being forced on you, but don't you see? You're acting unnaturally! Frostfemme are sexual beings Loki, this will feel good for you I swear, just relax and give yourself to me." Laufey tried persuading Loki but knew his pleas fell on deaf ears.

He pressed Loki's thighs apart.

"No!" Loki sobbed unhappily struggling on his stomach beneath the king.

Laufey nipped his neck again. "Relax Loki this will feel so good, you will only want more when we are done, just relax. I don't want to hurt you Loki, you are alright baby."

Laufey positioned his cock at Loki's entrance and began to press in to the wet warmth. He pressed until he was fully seated in Loki, then drew back and thrust in again. Loki lay crying earnestly beneath him.

"Please no, stop it! That hurts! Laufey!" Loki shouted unhappily.

"Shhh it's alright. Relax now Loki, it doesn't hurt that much." He leaned down to nip Loki's ear gently, sniffing his mate's hair and licking his neck.

Loki felt like he was being torn in two as the king pressed into him, there was a burning around his entrance from overstretching and he knew he was bleeding.

"Please stop…"Loki whimpered, moving a hand back to push on Laufey's hip.

The king sighed and stilled within Loki and waited for a moment.

"Loki?"

"Don't." Loki replied breathily, trying to wrap his mind around what was happening.

"Loki it's alright, you are in good hands, just calm down." Laufey raked his fingers up and down Loki's sides and kissed his shoulders soothingly.

"No I-I can't-Laufey please-just…off. Get off. Now!" Loki clawed at the king's hip with one hand and reached up with the other to claw his face.

Laufey grabbed both hands in one of his own and lifted off of Loki slightly. Loki writhed and tried to get away.

Smack!

Loki stilled in shock, his backside warmed by a blow from Laufey's hand.

"Loki…..behave like a child in my presence and you will be treated like a child. I am trying to make this easier for you. Lie still and for once just do what you are told!" Laufey snapped sternly.

He lay Loki back down on the bed and started scratching his sides again. Both males were trying to calm themselves down before continuing.

"Look Loki…this has to happen tonight, it cannot wait until we are better acquainted, if it could wait then it certainly would. This would be so much better for you if you could relax and surrender to how you feel." Laufey murmured sadly.

"But I don't want this. Don't you understand? I'm not your bride, I don't want you." Loki's voice was hoarse.

Laufey sighed and kissed his shoulder. "I won't hurt you. I will take good care of you Loki. Let me show you." Laufey murmured encouragingly to Loki and started to move in him again slowly.

Loki was shocked and didn't protest but continued crying pitifully as every thrust brought a burn to his abused entrance.

"It hurts." He gasped.

Laufey shushed him kindly. "It's not so bad my love. Let me help you feel good."

Loki felt his heart aching at the knowledge that he was alone in this. His mother could not oppose his father and Thor wouldn't know what to do. Loki was going to be forced to go to Jotunheim forever to mate with the monster who plunged in and out of him.

The king had moved a hand down to rub between Loki's legs but there was no hardness. Loki wasn't interested in having sex, but the king allowed his hand to wander further to pull and rub the nub between Loki's legs. That gave some feeling but Loki fought tooth and nail against it despite his moistening entrance.

What would Frigga say? Loki just gave up his purity to a man he doesn't love! She'd raised him better than that but here he was losing a bit more of his innocence with every thrust of Laufey's hips. He almost couldn't believe it.

'I'm not a virgin anymore. I'm losing my virginity right now in this moment.' Loki wondered in amazement at this sudden realisation, unsure how he felt about it.

Loki felt Laufey's rhythm change.

The wet heat and tightness of Loki was almost too much for Laufey as he moved in and out of the boy. He knew Loki was still crying and he felt there was blood from their coupling but he pursued his pleasure and moved a hand under Loki to stroke him.

He found no hardness between Loki's thighs but shrugged it off and moved his hand lower to stroke his clit. Laufey felt Loki become wetter and knew the flow would bring his seed to Loki's womb where he wanted it. He gave a few more staggering thrusts before pressing in deeper than before and releasing inside of his bride with a groan.

Laufey lay panting on Loki's back for a few minutes, hands softly stroking his sides comfortingly, he pressed kisses to Loki's shoulders. Loki lay still now, silent tears slipped down his cheeks and he waited for Laufey to leave. The king began to pull out of Loki and Loki gasped when he felt his entrance burn and ache and dribble more blood onto the sheets. Laufey sat stroking his hands over Loki's back silently for a few more minutes.

"Loki…" nipping at his ear. "Shhh…..It's alright I have finished with you for now, I shall have you again on our wedding night, you will be looser and you shall not bleed."

Loki released a shuddering breathe and curled up in a foetal position.

"I'm sorry baby, it's over now. You can sleep, you are safe. Shhh it's alright baby, I've got you." Laufey murmured into Loki's ear.

"I don't want you." Loki whispered.

"I want you. It really isn't up to you Loki. We are now married for all intents and purposes, I plan on taking full advantage." Laufey replied steadily, he could feel his ire rising but battled it down with patience.

Loki didn't answer and Laufey sighed. "Loki take the time you need to come to terms with this but don't shut me out. We were betrothed from the day of your birth and when we thought you dead and gone the whole of Jotunheim mourned. The king can only have young by a frostfemme, you have a vital role."

"But you hurt me." Loki whimpered softly, curling up tighter.

"Loki it doesn't hu-" Laufey cut himself off with a sigh. The boy was clearly set in the opinion that their mating had been painful and Laufey was not going to convince him otherwise.

"Loki. You are young by most standards and I know this is not what you wanted but if you keep telling yourself half-truths you will make your life harder." Again no answer and Laufey sighed.

"Loki you will become accustomed quickly to married life, it's not the end of the world. You will be happy on Jotunheim, I will take good care of you and our children, you will be a queen and get spoilt by me regularly." He finished off with a suggestive nip to Loki's neck and pressed closer to his spouse.

A nasty scowl answered Laufey and he huffed "By now you should be with our fourth child, it is a natural part of life Loki, accept it. If you would just-" Laufey stopped with a growl, there was no reason to try talking to Loki at that moment, he didn't want to hear what Laufey had to say.

The giant stood and replaced his loin cloth, turning to Loki again he bent down and kissed his neck before taking his leave.

Loki watched him go with ice in his heart.

'Never again.'

Loki lay quietly for hours alone after Laufey left. When his mother came in that night, he felt drawn and tired and sore, the blood had dried but he hadn't moved. Frigga had an ointment with her from Eir to apply to his abused flesh and she gently made him roll onto his back.

She cleaned his face and between his legs with warm water before applying the cooling ointment. Finally she tucked him into bed and sat beside him holding him close, neither needed to speak, they both understood. Frigga's thought's drifted to her youthful bonding to Odin which had been as forced as Loki's…..

*Flashback Starts*The kingdom of Vanaheim was in flames as Asgards forces attacked. Princess Frigga was running through the halls of the palace trying to get away from the prince who had been ordered to capture and bond with her. Odin. He caught her in the queen's chambers and forced her down. She could remember the pain and her horror when he defiled her in her mother's room.*Flashback Ends*

The war had been won by Asgard that day, through the marriage of the princess to the Asgardian prince. Frigga could sympathise with Loki, her mother had been forced to stand by as Frigga married Odin a week later, Frigga had cried every day she was in Asgard until Odin had found a way to woo her. Their marriage had a disastrous start but they survived it.

'I hope you can find a way to make this work my baby Loki.' She pressed a kiss to his forehead and they dozed off to sleep.

Laufey and Odin stood in the Royal Library staring each other down silently.

Odin had been doing some research on Loki's birth parents while he waited for Laufey to find him. Thrym was there too, having led Laufey from Loki's rooms, he sat on the floor watching the two kings curiously beside Thor.

"So you have finished with Loki." Odin said simply and Laufey nodded.

"He is fine if that is what you want to know Allfather."

"I am glad to hear it, by blood or not Loki is my son and I should hate to see him in pain." Odin eyed Laufey warily.

"Pain?" Thor asked suddenly. "Why would Loki be in pain? Isn't he sort of….elastic like a maiden?"

Odin nearly throttled Thor. Thrym turned to answer him instead.

"He was pure, mating hurts a little sometimes for those who are pure. But yes I suppose he is elastic."

"Ooohh…."Thor nodded wisely, then. "You bastard! You hurt my brother?"

"Enough Thor! Remember my warning!" Odin barked at his son strictly.

Odin shook his head and turned his attention to Laufey.

"Did he say anything?" Odin asked, he really just wanted to know if Loki had taken to Laufey well or not but he couldn't outright ask.

"Nothing you need to know." Was Laufey's stout response. "My brother and I will need rooms for the night. Loki will not welcome me into his room anytime tonight."

Odin nodded. "My wife is with him, she told me you might want a separate room. I have opened two rooms beside Thor's where you can spend the remainder of the night."

Laufey nodded shortly. Odin decided outright asking would not kill him.

"Was Loki truly alright? Will he be happy on Jotunheim?"

Laufey eyed him silently, trying to decide if it was a ploy or not.

"He will be fine, he just needs time to become accustomed to his future. In time he will be happy, I can assure you of that." Laufey turned and left with Thrym and Thor.

Odin sat down behind a desk slowly, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Filthy Clean

No proof. No bruises, no samples, no blood anywhere. Just the burning pain when he walks and sits down.

Frigga had held him all night after Laufey left and he knew that she had been raped the first time too. She could understand him, but she had children and Loki couldn't imagine how she could have allowed Odin to lay her with child. Loki didn't want Laufey to touch him ever again, and he would never have a child.

But he had to have a child didn't he? When Asgard fought Vanaheim the war wasn't truly over until Frigga conceived and gave birth to Thor, they lived in a tense situation, but it wasn't peace. Loki would have sobbed at the thought that he would have to have a son before peace could reign.

His mother had helped him bath and applied more of the cool gel, it took a lot of will power to hold still for her, with every touch he felt Laufey's hands on him and heard that disgusting voice.

'"You will only want more when we are done…"'

Loki shook his head, Laufey had been wrong. Loki didn't think he would ever want to be touched in such a way again.

Frigga was gentle and spoke quietly to him. "It gets easier…eventually you won't care what he does. And I doubt Laufey is long for this world, he is nearly as old as your father."

Loki sighed quietly. "That does not comfort me in the slightest mother."

"It wasn't really meant to. I only wanted to say something to try and get you talking."

Loki looked at her in surprise and she smiled naughtily at him and rubbed his shoulder. "Mother you sly fox!"

"Well it worked didn't it? Now would you tell me what on Midgard is going through your pretty head?" She stroked some hair out of his face and smiled at him again.

"Not much just that I turn BLUE! I am married to a frost giant. I turn BLUE! I'm the queen of Jotunheim. I turn BLUE! And I will probably be pregnant within the next year. Did I mention that I turn BLUE?!" Loki gave Frigga an expectant look and she stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry Loki, of course you must want to talk about your blueness. What do you want to know?" She watched him closely and Loki sighed, he looked up at the ceiling trying to decide where to begin.

"How did you keep me from becoming Jotun at random? Why didn't you tell me, didn't you think it was somewhat important to mention I would turn blue one day?"

Again Loki suspected his mother was holding in giggles and he glared at her.

"Alright alright….let's see…" Frigga smiled and made her own thoughtful face. "To keep you from returning to your previous shape we would run a light surge of magic to heat you, this way you associated the transformation with uncomfortable heat. We didn't tell you because we knew that if we did you would feel different and withdraw from your peers. We would have told you soon but we were waiting for the right time, clearly the fates decided that there is no time like on Jotunheim."

Frigga laughed lightly and tried to lift Loki's heavy mood with her little joke. Loki wasn't amused though, surely they thought about how it would make him feel? Before he could answer her though the doors opened and a maidservant walked in slowly.

"My prince? My queen? King Odin requests your presence at breakfast this morning."

Frigga nodded and thanked the girl before looking at Loki. He groaned and stood slowly.

"Must I go?" He whined miserably.

"Yes Loki, your father demands both of us. Best get it over with." Frigga's voice held a mildly chastising tone and he knew she wasn't pleased with his whining.

Loki couldn't help but grumble though, he was not eager to be in the same room as his father or Thor, he clung to his mother all the way down to the great hall. The journey to the feasting hall took them a while because with each step Loki felt the pain from Laufey's force wreak his body.

They walked into the great hall and Loki almost ran back to his rooms screaming. Sitting beside his father was Laufey.

'He shouldn't be here! He should be gone! I wish he was gone, why is he here?' Loki was panicking and Laufey was walking towards him and Frigga.

Laufey held out his hand to Loki and when Loki didn't offer his own, the ice king sighed and picked up his hand and led him to sit at the table in the seat next to Laufey's. Loki sat frozen, he didn't want to move in case he caught the kings attention. Laufey put food on a plate and gave him a glass of milk before resuming his conversation with Odin.

Frigga sat beside Loki and discreetly made him eat all the food on his plate. The food felt heavy and it seemed to be scratching its way down his throat. Loki wanted to puke from the anxiety and anger. His chest was knotting in fear and he felt a distinct ache in his lower back from the muscles trying to release and failing to.

Laufey nudged Loki and he realised Laufey must have asked him something. Loki shot out of his seat and scurried behind his mother.

"Don't touch me!" he snapped at Laufey, the kings gaze narrowed and he stood up slowly, staring down at Loki.

"Come here Loki." Loki shook his head stubbornly and Laufey growled. "Loki! I said: Come. Here."

Loki trembled and slowly came back to Laufey. Laufey made Loki look up at him and he frowned at Loki.

"Never run from me again or last night's smack will look like a love tap, understand?" he growled in Loki's ear so no one else could hear.

Loki never thought he could get paler but somehow he managed it and slowly sat back down in his seat. Laufey took his place at the table too and repeated his question.

"I asked you how you are feeling Loki."

Anger flared through Loki.

'How does he think I'm feeling?! Am I supposed to feel happy that I am going to be routinely raped for the rest of my life?'

Loki opened his mouth to snarl at Laufey when Frigga spoke up behind him. "Loki is fine, king Laufey, just a little tender."

Loki Looked at her with a frown, was she allowed to be discussing that at the table? Laufey nodded and looked satisfied.

"Good, I am staying in Asgard for a month to prepare for the wedding. I will of course be staying with you at night." He looked at Loki sternly.

Loki stared dumbly, Laufey couldn't stay with him at night it was improper.

'Well,' he thought sardonically 'it's not like there's any reason to wait until the wedding night anymore. He said he would bed me again on the wedding night, does that mean he won't touch me until then?'

Loki hoped that was Laufey's intention; platonically sharing the bed would be better than having sex every night, and it would give Loki time to strategize. Odin decided to voice Loki's thought in what he hoped would be a reassuring voice to Loki.

"Naturally there is no reason for you to sleep apart now that you are bound, you are essentially a married couple and have all the same freedoms. The wedding is simply to make it official."

Loki was not reassured by the look Laufey was giving him, 'Letch.' He thought grumpily.

"Allfather I would like very much to spend the day with my queen. Do I have your leave?"

"Not today Laufey, I need you present for the negotiations. You will have all night to be with Loki."

"I supposed I shall have to spend the day looking forward to being with you again my queen. Until then, come Allfather, we must begin the negotiations."

Laufey bent to kiss Loki and the prince ducked his head to avoid it, Laufey griped his chin and held him still so that he could press a kiss to Loki's cheek.

He leaned to whisper in Loki's ear. "Think on that my queen."

Hyperventilating probably didn't help but Loki couldn't stop it. He couldn't think about tonight, Laufey clearly had changed his mind and wanted to have him again before the wedding!

Loki raced from the great hall, ignoring all his pains and his mother's calls in an attempt to go where he would be safest. Thor's bedroom. Since he was little he would sleep in Thor's room when he got scared or lonely and Thor was always waiting to hold him tightly and comfort him after nightmares.

He was crying a little and didn't see where he was going, he ran into a hard form and fell onto his backside. Fearful that somehow he had run into Laufey, Loki cried out loudly and pulled away.

"Loki?"

Not Laufey? Thor!

"Thor! Thor it's you!"

Hugging his older brother like his life depended on it.

"Loki, what happened? What has he done to you?" Thor's voice was unusually soft and sad while his fingers ran through Loki's hair.

"I'll tell you everything just not here Thor, please can we go to your room?" Loki looked around agitatedly and Thor nodded quickly.

"Of course."

Loki grabbed Thor's larger hand in one of his own and dragged Thor to the older princes' chambers, Thor placed an arm around Loki's shoulders and Loki leaned into the touch.

Frigga smiled as her boys hurried away talking quietly. She turned around and went back the way she had come from, this was something Loki needed to talk to Thor about. Both boys were feeling bad about themselves and their situation and she was going to let them help each other. She thought about her husband's behaviour after he took Laufey to Loki's bedroom.

*Flashback starts* When Odin had returned to her chambers the night before he had sent Thor away so that he could speak with her in private. She coldly ignored him while she changed her clothes and loosened her hair.

Finally he had come to her while she sat before the vanity and he placed his hands on her shoulders leaning down to kiss her neck comfortingly.

"He will be alright, he is made for such acts, as are you if I may say."

She gave an indignant sniff. "Well that doesn't make it any better. He is my baby and I never wanted him to go through what I did. You know how badly this affected me."

"I know, I am sorry I made you feel less than my queen tonight, I need to be strong and unchallenged. You understand?"

Odin rubbed his hands down her sides and wrapped his arms around her middle, kissing and sucking at the nape of her neck.

'Trying to make me soften.' she had thought scornfully.

"My queen, the first time is the worst; you quickly overcame your negative feelings when you discovered that we were expecting a babe. You willingly come to my bed now; you have no fear of me anymore. So it shall be for Loki, while he is frightened now he will come to enjoy his interactions with his husband, and if Laufey is to be believed he will be seeking out contact with the king before long."

Frigga shook her head, it wasn't like Loki, she had raised him to believe that the act of being bedded was special and ought to be done between people who love each other. He grew up feeling that waiting for a special man was the right thing to do.

Frigga sighed and leaned back against Odin's chest.

"I suppose."

He smiled and stood to his full height, pressed a kiss to her forehead and took her hands in his own. Helping her stand up he pulled her close.

"Shall we retire my love?" sweet words with sweet kisses to accompany them, she felt him tugging her in the direction of her bed and raised one eyebrow at him.

"What is it?" he sighed.

"You are going to find a room for Laufey and I am going to take Loki a cooling gel, I am staying by him tonight."

Odin smiled fondly and in an exasperated tone he said. "As you wish."

They parted ways until morning. *Flashback ends*

She sighed, her husband was clearly upset about Loki's situation but he wouldn't admit that he had made a mistake. Her husband was proud that way, she was convinced he had apologised to her last night because if he hadn't she might have sent him to his own rooms instead of allowing him to sleep with her.

'Men.' She thought with a roll of her eyes.

Thor raged in the training rooms, he heard two servants talking about what had transpired at breakfast and he wanted nothing more than to bash Laufey's skull. He had missed breakfast intentionally; to ashamed to face Loki after what had happened.

What he had caused. Loki had to hate him; it was his fault Loki had to marry the monster! If only he had listened to his parents when they banned them from going to Jotunheim! None of this would ever have happened if he hadn't been so stupid!

He had destroyed three wooden dummies with his sword in his rage, and now he was exhausted and miserable. He wanted to check on Loki but was afraid of the welcome he'd be given. Thor sighed he had to go to Loki, they would see each other eventually. Thor stood and walked to Loki's rooms.

On the way however he had run into his little brother. Loki looked to be in a state of panic and Thor felt his gut wrench.

It seemed to pass in a blur as Loki tugged him into his rooms. Then he sat listening patiently as Loki described everything Laufey had said and done to him. Thor frowned furiously, Laufey had been rough and cruel from Loki's description and Thor felt his anger rise steadily.

'Just calm down, Loki doesn't deserve your anger! He needs you to be calm and well….like he always is!' The older prince berated himself seriously.

"Well are you still sore?" Thor asked finally, looking deeply into his brothers eyes.

"Yes but I- mostly it's just…"

"What is it Loki?"

"I feel filthy and used and worthless." He was starting to sob again.

"No Loki you aren't worthless! And Laufey is filthy not you!" Thor's hugs were always too tight.

"Thor I am worthless, why else would father just give me away like this? And I am filthy! I am covered in filth, disgusting greasy, slimy filth! He will have me again tonight and I don't want him. I don't want him Thor."

Thor's heart was breaking into a million pieces. His baby brother was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Loki you are my baby brother, I know you are stronger than this. Don't let Laufey bully you..…Loki you have an upper hand in this, don't you see it?" Thor struggled to assure Loki.

The younger prince looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean Thor? Laufey is bigger and stronger than me, I cannot win this?"

"Well haven't you ever seen mother when she doesn't get her way with father?" Thor began hopefully, his heart sank as Loki just blinked in confusion.

"Mother pouts and sulks for days, pretending that she is fine, until father gives in and does what she asked. Power in submission remember?" Loki stared at Thor in shock.

"How did you notice this? You're so…you."

Thor laughed and clapped a hand down on Loki's shoulder. "Little brother I am a warrior I recognise a good strategy when I see one."

Loki laughed quietly and sobered bit. "So you think I should just pretend to give in and then what?"

"Well…" Thor began uncertainly. "Perhaps you could spend the rest of the time gathering allies or something, there must be some Jotnar who want Laufey dead or dethroned?"

Loki frowned thoughtfully and Thor was relieved to see that familiar crease, the one which always appeared on Loki's brow when he was deep in thought.

"I suppose…..give me time to see how I can use this. I have a few minor ideas but they will need development." Loki sighed suddenly and his shoulders sagged.

Thor perked immediately and put an arm around Loki.

"What is it brother?"

Loki sighed again and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I still feel filthy."

"Loki, why not come and bathe, I will help you get the filth off." Loki nodded and followed Thor into his bathing chambers.

Thor drew a nice hot bath for Loki and helped him in. Picking up a bottle of soap and measuring an amount onto his hands.

Thor showed the soap to Loki. "See this? This soap will henceforth be blessed with the ability to remove all the filth that monster leaves on you. I promise it will help."

He reached out and began soaping Loki's shoulders and chest with firm circular motions. Loki lay back and lifted his arms and legs when Thor asked for them. He had tears on his cheeks but this time they were happy tears, because he did feel cleaner with every touch Thor placed on him.

When he only needed to wash between his legs Loki took the soap shyly from Thor and cleaned between his legs himself, too nervous to let Thor touch him there. Thor smiled and pressed a kiss to Loki's forehead. Maybe they'd be ok.

Laufey sighed in frustration as he listened to the Allfather droning on about the exchange of food and materials between Jotunheim and Asgard of old. Honestly didn't the king have anything better to do? Like dying?!

"Allfather we have been discussing trade all day, I believe we have sorted through all the details we needed to." Laufey frowned at the older king and watched as Odin stood slowly.

Odin walked to sit beside Laufey and turned his chair so that they were facing each other. "Laufey I had a thought earlier about Loki and your need for an heir."

"Go on…" Laufey internally sighed, was everyone going to lecture him about this?

"I want you to be kind to Loki, I don't doubt you will treat him well, you need him strong. I would like you to show him the ways of love, not the rough and hurried expression you seem to have shown him last night, but the gentle truer side." Odin's eye bore deeply into Laufey and he felt himself shiver a little at the parental power Odin possessed when discussing Loki.

"I have thought of it briefly." He replied finally. "It isn't easy, Loki has clearly been ruined mentally concerning mating. I suppose it is your staunch society that has him so uptight."

Odin sighed and shook his head. "That is not what we are discussing. Will you teach Loki the truth about love or not?"

"Very well, not like I have any choice, he is my queen and I do want to put an end to the power struggle." Laufey grumbled irritably and Odin smiled a little.

"Very good, I am certain Loki will appreciate your efforts. Shall we retire for supper?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: My Aphrodisiac Is Not You

Dinner was a silent affair for Loki that night. Laufey wanted to bed him again. Loki was terrified. Laufey had hurt him last night and Loki wasn't looking forward to the second bedding. Midway through feasting Frigga tried to convince Laufey to dance but he politely refused stating that he wanted to preserve his energy. Loki had paled, shivered and stared in horror as Laufey grinned at him and leaned closer to kiss his cheek. Loki stood, quickly excusing himself and went to dance with Thor, to get away.

Thor led Loki gracefully around the dance floor and spoke to him in a hushed tone. "Loki, you'll be alright. You know this don't you?"

Loki wanted to cry. He wasn't alright, he would never be alright. Laufey was going to bed him again and all Thor could say was "You'll be alright."? The nerve! Thor had no idea what Loki went through! Before he could spit these hateful thoughts at Thor he saw Laufey stand and come towards them. Loki panicked and gripped Thor's biceps tightly and froze in fear.

Thor soothed him quietly and when Laufey requested that Loki return to "Their" room Thor had to let him go. Loki was pulled out of the room by Laufey and all he could do was stare at Thor over his shoulder, sadly.

In the corridor Laufey spoke to Loki.

"I know what you think Loki, you think I will bed you now." Laufey looked at him and Loki just stared at the floor as they continued to walk. "You are of course correct, but first we need to talk. I didn't appreciate the struggle last night and I will thank you to not do it again."

"Then you shouldn't give me a reason to do it." Loki murmured.

Laufey paused and looked at him again. "You know I need a male heir out of you before Jotunheim will get the Casket of Ancient Winters, therefore I must continue to mate you. We cannot miss the opportunity to get you pregnant, Loki I need you to be on the same page as I am. My people have suffered without the Casket, we need it to live, and we need you to get it. I am aware you were pure and new to this but it is in your nature to want me, as I said last night; by now we should have four babes together."

Loki felt fury bubble up inside him; he was not a play thing to be tampered with! It was not his fault that Laufey started a war which resulted in the loss of the Casket and Loki shouldn't have to pay for Laufey's mistakes! As for having four babies well Loki would make damn sure they didn't even have one. He would fight and kick and scream and curse at Laufey every night until the king gave up on trying to bed him.

That thought in mind Loki planted his feet and resisted when Laufey pulled on his arm. He glared stubbornly up at the king. Laufey looked confused and surprised, with just a touch of annoyance.

"Loki, come with me."

'Not moving.'

"Loki…"

'Scary tones will not persuade me.'

Laufey pursed his lips and huffed. He let go and turned his back on Loki. He stared out of a window for a few minutes before turning back with a mischievous little smile. "Ah I see, you think that if we don't return to your chambers we won't mate. Well I have no shame in taking you right here in the hall Loki, make your choice."

Loki decided to call his bluff and planted his feet firmer.

Laufey approached him again and stepped behind him placing large hands on Loki's hips and waist. Nibbling on his ear and down the back of his neck, making Loki shiver but he wouldn't back down from Laufey. Large fingers pulling his shirt from his trousers, those blue fingers on his skin, rubbing in smooth circles around his nipples and belly button. Loki was getting nervous; the king's fingers were steadily slipping further to caress his navel, trying to dip into Loki's trousers.

'Thank you for the belt mother!' he prayed gratefully.

The belt was undone and Loki's eyes widened when Laufey's fingers began to slip beneath his trousers.

"Stop! I'm going." Hurt pride made him pout and sound sulky.

Laufey smiled and pulled him along again. "Good to know."

They got to Loki's room to soon and he stared with trepidation at the bed, but Laufey seemed to ignore him entirely, just pulling him along towards it. Loki was lifted and placed in the centre of the bed, Laufey lay down beside him. Loki waited for Laufey to strip him like he did in Jotunheim but Laufey just lay stroking his hair peacefully.

'This must be a trap.' He thought firmly. 'But what is it about?'

"Loki I want you to tell me how you felt when I was in you last night, not emotionally, physically."

Loki hadn't really noticed anything more than pain last night, emotional and physical; he had focused on that and not tried to find any other sensations. Laufey expected an answer and by the way he tugged Loki's hair he was getting impatient. "It hurt." He said finally, Laufey scoffed quietly.

"Nonsense."

"It's true! You hurt me last night! You were wrong about everything! I didn't want more, I don't want more and I didn't like it." Loki replied heatedly, turning so his back was to Laufey.

The frost king took that as an invitation and he cuddled closer to Loki, wrapping an arm around his middle.

"You caused your own pain Loki, I told you to relax more than once; if you cannot follow a simple instruction then you will suffer." Laufey sounded frustrated. "This is natural Loki, we are natural. There is no reason why this shouldn't be good for you. I will continue to mate you and you will have to learn to like it, Frostfemme like it Loki. You are a Frostfemme, you cannot tell me you didn't enjoy it, you became wet for me."

Loki felt his lip wobble, the king blamed him for the terrible first time? As if Loki wanted it in the first place? How could he have been expected to relax and enjoy it if he didn't want it?

'I wonder if mother ever feels like I do right now.' Laufey was undressing him.

Frigga sat at her vanity table, brushing her hair for the night. Odin sat on her bed waiting for her. She didn't feel like talking to him, she was still upset with him for marrying Loki to Laufey. As his wife she had no control over him in every matter, but it was a relationship and they had been able to work through worse problems before. She went to her husband and he brought her to sit on his lap, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her back slowly. She tried to find the words to use and found she couldn't find them, to tired and sad to think of any words at all.

"You are angry with me." She looked at Odin in surprise and frowned, still no words, she nodded. He sighed and held her a little tighter. "What would you have me do? How can I soothe your distressed heart my wife?"

She pressed her face into Odin's neck to hide from the world for just a little longer. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and he put one arm under her knees to lift her and place her on the bed before he lay down beside her. She pressed back against him once he was settled and let him stroke her hair again silently.

"I just imagine Loki feeling as hopeless and worthless as I did in our first years." She whispered. Odin tightened his hold on her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I see the same behaviour from him as I did from you and I realise that Loki has a long path ahead of him, but like you he must trust his husband to help him through. Loki is not alone in this, he is not the first person to be married in this way, nor is he ever going to be the last. Others have survived it and so will he." Frigga didn't respond and Odin quieted down for a few minutes again.

"I spoke with Laufey and asked that he teach Loki the ways of going about such dealings, so that it might be easier for Loki to come to terms with his new nocturnal schedule."

Frigga frowned. "He agreed?"

"Yes, he agreed to teach Loki, I believe that is why they retired early."

"So-" she looked up at Odin uncertainly. "So he will not mate with Loki again until Loki is comfortable?" her husband sighed and kissed her cheek fondly.

"Even though Loki will be learning to relax beneath Laufey and take pleasure in their activities, they must still mate afterwards. Laufey is eager for a male heir and in fact he would have four children by now if Loki had grown up on Jotunheim." Frigga frowned distastefully and hid her face again.

"This has truly brought some of your worst memories to the surface of your mind hasn't it?"

"How could it not?"

"Everything will work out, just wait and see."

Laufey was being surprisingly gentle that night; he had undressed himself and Loki and spent half an hour just kissing Loki's neck and chest.

'Suspicious.' He thought. 'He must be trying to lull me into a false sense of security. But it is rather nice to be kissed like this; it's relaxing…No! No relaxing! Stay vigilant Loki!'

Laufey nibbled up his neck to his ear and murmured softly to him. "The purpose of this is to relax you; it was working so well until a moment ago, what on Asgard is going through your mind child?"

"You're trying to trick me into this, trying to make me relax so that I can't call it what it is; rape."

Laufey laughed softly and nibbled on Loki's ear. "If you say so. I'm going to show you how your body works, where your soft spots are, where Frostfemme are most sensitive."

Nails raked down Loki's side, scratching him softly as they went to scratch at his navel. Laufey followed to kiss at the scratches as he made them. Loki had discovered that long ago, there wasn't a single thing Laufey knew that Loki didn't.

Laufey's face dipped lower and he pushed his tongue deep into Loki's vagina roughly, causing Loki to squawk in alarm and arousal. He stared at Laufey in shock as the king sniggered into one on Loki's pale thighs. The king ceased his sniggers and looked at Loki, only to resume his sniggering against Loki's belly. The prince scowled and clawed at Laufey's head, not understanding yet that it was an arousing thing to be scratched. The king bit one of the thighs and Loki hissed at him angrily.

Laufey sat up. 'I think that is quite enough teaching for one night. He is ready.'

He climbed onto Loki and positioned himself. Remembering his promise Loki began squirming, growling and kicking at Laufey furiously as the ice king gipped Loki's arms and tried to keep him still.

'Loki will not allow mating tonight.' the king realised with a scowl.

The king continued fighting back and trying his best to win without hurting Loki's frail body. Realising Loki wasn't going to surrender Laufey stopped. 'Just keep up the foreplay. He can't hold out forever, instinct won't allow him.'

He leaned down and began his placating kisses again. Loki frowned in confusion but stayed still. Laufey was scratching him in all the right places and he bit his lip to hold back any encouraging sounds from escaping. He arched his back a little when Laufey nibbled at his stomach and the king looked up at him with a smile. Loki knew the king was getting him wetter for sex but he couldn't stop his reaction to the king, he smelt right and dominant and Loki wanted that.

'A perfect mate, lots of babies from him, and a very nice co-.' Loki choked in shock. 'Where did that thought come from?! I don't want Laufey!' Before he knew it his arms were crossed over each other above his head and Laufey was between his legs, nudging at his entrance.

"Wait! Stop!" Loki had only been thinking about keeping the giant off of him, he hadn't thought about what to do when he was defenceless and about to be impaled. He couldn't get lose and he was panicked, he begged the king to stop and he tried to squirm away from him without any luck.

"Loki, stop. Shhh relax like I told you, just remember it's natural, you're ready Loki. It will only hurt if you are too tense."

"No no no please stop. Please let go. It's too big, it'll hurt no matter what, please stop!"

Loki's hysterical voice made Laufey force himself to stop. He was getting irritated with Loki now, the boy was being unnatural, this was good for him. It was frustration that made Laufey switch their positions so that he was on his back and Loki was sitting on top of him.

"Look Loki. Look at my body properly, come to terms with my length and get over it so that we can continue." He snapped.

The boy winced and pouted sadly, but he did look at Laufey's form as he was told to. Laufey was muscled and handsome for a frost giant; Loki had no qualms about that.

He did however have a few arguments about the erection against the king's stomach. It was huge, Loki was sure he would need nine hands to wrap around it. Loki could see creamy precum on the tip, it dripped onto Laufey's stomach so Loki scooped it off his stomach, no need to make the giant think Loki wanted to touch him. It felt like raw egg white and smelt salty, Loki wrinkled his nose a bit and wiped his hand on the blanket.

Laufey was watching him, and when Loki stopped touching sniffing and frowning at his body he spoke.

"You see? Nothing to fear. It is just an erection, which you were made to take inside of your body."

Loki shook his head and quietly responded. "It's too big."

Laufey sighed. He just wanted to mate and go to sleep, why was Loki making this so difficult? Inspiration struck Laufey suddenly and he looked into Loki's eyes. "If I stretch you and use oil and I swear to be gentle will you mate with me?"

Loki's eyebrows rose in surprise and then dropped in a suspicious frown. "I have no ill will towards you Loki, I simply want to mate and go to sleep. Lie back and let me work you open?"

'Cute how he nibbles his lips.'

Loki lay back down on the bed and Laufey came between his legs, before Laufey could touch Loki his bride spoke.

"I won't mate with you." Laufey felt his face flush and he gave up entirely.

Huffing he moved and lay down on the other side of the bed with his back to Loki. Loki was surprised, it had worked! Laufey got so tired of fighting with him that he just surrendered.

'Laufey won't touch me again.' Loki filed the nights events away for future use and went to sleep.

Frigga woke to a sound in her living area, sobbing?

'Loki' she thought with icy dread filling her stomach. She got up and rushed out to find it was indeed Loki hiding in her living room.

"What happened?" she wrapped him up in her arms.

Loki thought he had gotten away with not mating but unknown to him Laufey had lain awake, waiting for Loki to sleep. When he heard his brides breath even out he rose from the bed and went to a small bag of herbs he had brought with him from Jotunheim.

Inside he looked for a special jar which held a cream, one with aphrodisiac properties. He brought it to the bed and looked at Loki silently; he lay back down on the bed and waited for dawn.

While he waited he watched Loki's peaceful face and listened to his even breathing.

'You are so beautiful Loki, I wish you wouldn't force my hand…perhaps I should just let it go for one night…no he would never take me seriously again if I give in to his will so soon in our relationship.' Laufey sighed and ran a hand across his face, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

He didn't want to do this to Loki but he had to. Laufey had a reason in favour of mating at least, Loki had nothing in favour of not mating. They boy was just frightened and probably very angry at his parents and Laufey.

'Well I suppose I would feel awful if my parents forced me to mate with some strange frost giant after telling me I'm adopted and the queen of another realm.' Laufey scoffed and shook his head.

He looked at Loki and opened himself to the other male and watched his dreams fly by. Loki had a very interesting dream in progress, he dreamt of snow and blood and a wailing child. He dreamt of his own death delivering this child. Laufey shivered, disturbed by Loki's dream he shook himself and withdrew for his brides thoughts.

'That decides my next move…' the king thought sadly as dawn neared.

Near to dawn Laufey carefully applied the cream to Loki's lips; the boy would inhale the scent and hopefully begin to react favourably to Laufey. Not five minutes later Loki had rolled onto his stomach and was whimpering and rubbing himself on the bed below.

The cream had started a wet dream, Loki was aroused and so was Laufey. The boy's body was relaxed in sleep and Laufey turned him over gently. Climbing on top of him and fingering him to make sure he was ready. Loki was stirring when Laufey pressed into him and started mating with him. Laufey was slow and used firm pressure as he thrust in and out of Loki. Loki wasn't fully awake and thought he was dreaming, he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Laufey kissed Loki on the neck, and whispered in his ear. "You are so good Loki, such a good boy. That's it relax, enjoy this. I know you enjoy this, you're getting wetter for me."

Loki frowned and opened his eyes finally more awake. "What are you doing? Stop it!" he moaned, barely getting the words out as Laufey changed angles to strike Loki's sweet spot.

Laufey licked Loki's lips and then plunged his tongue into Loki's mouth, trying to get the aphrodisiac in. Loki noticed the strange taste and he stared in horror as he realised what Laufey had done. Unfortunately his heavy breathing only brought more of the scent into his system.

He moaned and scratched Laufey hard, his body feeling sensitive and eager.

"That's it Loki, feel it, embrace it, relax…." Laufey gasped into the younger male's ear as he felt Loki's muscles contract around his member.

Loki struggled to stop himself but every nerve seemed to be on fire. He arched up against every thrust and drove his hips down towards Laufey's. It felt good, Loki groaned loudly as he felt the pressure build, Laufey was thrusting faster now with less coordination. Loki panted beneath him and whined, his nails scraping Laufey's arms.

Loki groaned once more when Laufey wrapped his hand around Loki's erection and coaxed Loki's release out. Laufey slammed in deeper one last time and gave his seed to Loki's rushing flow, murmuring a prayer that it would take this time.

Loki lay still and frozen beneath Laufey, he raised his head to look at his brides face, wincing internally at the silent fear and horror he found there.

"Loki-"

"You raped me."

"Loki I had to, we need to have this baby, if you had cooperated earlier I wouldn't have needed to do this."

SLAP

"How dare you blame me for your sick perversions!? I told you I don't want you and you ignored me and pursued your own pleasure! Poisoned me with an aphrodisiac!"

"Loki-"

"I don't want to talk to you! I want my mother."

Loki ran out before Laufey could grab him and he sighed knowing he would face the queens wrath. He had to speak with Odin, before the queen did.

That is what Loki told Frigga, by the end of his broken explanation she was ready to spit fire at the Jotun king.

"Come Loki, put on this robe and we will go see your father!"

"Mother wait! What if father won't help? He wants this just as much as Laufey does." Loki looked so sad and Frigga felt her resolve harden.

"I will rip off his leg and beat him with it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Setting The Boundaries

"Odin!" Frigga burst into the kings office in a fury which grew when she set eyes of Laufey.

"You! How dare you abuse my son's trust? How dare you presume that you have any right to take such liberties with him!?"

"Frigga enough! We have more serious matters to attend to." Odin shouted clearly above Frigga's voice and gestured them all to sit down.

Frigga turned slowly to look at her husband in concern. "What is it? Odin what has happened? And what do you mean? What could be more important than our son?! Do you know what that swine did to him?" She looked unsettled and angry and Odin looked old.

"Alfheim has declared war on Jotunheim and they will not be dissuaded."

Frigga sank down into a seat in shock. "The elves? But they are a peaceful people, they wouldn't attack except for a good reason? Odin Borsson. What. Did. You. Do!?"

"I had planned on marrying Loki to the eldest prince Feiorn but when the elves discovered Loki's bonding with Laufey they felt threatened, Asgard and Jotunheim are deadly forces when separate, together we are indestructible. I feel that the king Ellwyn is worried that we shall take over the nine realms." Odin murmured grimly.

"Well we cannot start a war Odin, what can we do?"

"I discovered a small truth about Loki and Laufey's engagement; Laufey wasn't promised Loki, he simply had first option over the king in the west of Jotunheim. If Loki's parents didn't want Loki to wed one of the kings they would have told the realms about him."

Loki looked up in surprise and stared hopefully at his father. "Can the engagement be ended?"

Odin hesitated. "No."

Loki choked and looked back at the floor.

"Your parents were still seriously considering Laufey as your mate when they died, it is only respectful that you follow their wishes. Loki I understand you feel like you are ill suited but I see that you have the potential to rule well together, if you can get past your differences." Odin tried to placate Loki but the prince felt beyond cheer.

'So this really is going to be my life from now on…'  
>'It isn't so bad, you'll be treated well on Jotunheim.'<br>'Oh great, my not-quite-mind is back. I'm treated well here so I don't need to go to Jotunheim.'  
>'Hm it doesn't look like you are treated well, your so-called parents don't even care that you were "Raped". That seems a little negligent to me.'<br>'That's not true, they care but there is a war on the way. They have their own problems to worry about. I don't need to add to their problems with my own.'  
>'Then who do you confide in?'<br>'Who indeed….'

Loki lost himself in his thoughts and only roused himself when Laufey's voice broke his peace.

"What do you intend to do Allfather? You cannot keep him from me and I must return to Jotunheim soon, I cannot do so without Loki, our bond will not allow it." Laufey eyed the Allfather carefully and Odin sighed heavily.

"I feel it may be best to wed you tonight and you can go on your way tomorrow morning. The sooner Loki is expecting and in Jotunheim the sooner this will be water under the bridge. The elves will want proof that Loki wants the marriage, a child would be perfect. Asgard shall keep Jotunheim safe until a child comes of your union."

Laufey nodded calmly, clearly he had been expecting that answer. "I accept your suggestion, we shall marry tonight and return to Jotunheim first thing tomorrow morning."

Frigga opened her mouth to argue and Odin voiced her thought in a politer way. "Not first thing, we shall see you both at morning meal."

Frigga huffed irritably. "Odin have you forgotten why I came here? This lout used an aphrodisiac on Loki against his will!"

Odin seemed to age even further if it was possible and Loki felt guilt twisting his insides.

'I'm making my father more tired than he deserves.'

"I am sure Laufey had a reason." Odin looked up at the king expectantly.

Laufey nodded simply and responded in a far too casual way. "Loki was having a hard time relaxing, I just helped him with my natural scent."

Odin gave Frigga a disapproving frown and Loki gaped at Laufey angrily.

"Father that isn't true!" Loki burst out and glared at his husband.

"Did you refuse Laufey out of nerves?" Odin said sharply.

Loki swallowed hard and nodded.

"Did he use a natural aphrodisiac on you?" Odin asked again.

Loki bowed his head and nodded again.

"Then I see no falsehood." Odin stood and came around the desk to stand before Loki.

"The wedding is tonight. I suggest you prepare yourself thoroughly for it and accustom yourself to your life. Laufey is not a bad man, he wants you to be happy, let him guide you Loki. You are behaving like a spoilt child who didn't get his way." Odin said lowly so that only Loki could hear.

Loki scowled knowing Laufey and Frigga were watching them curiously. How could his father be so mean as to say something like that? He was not being a brat! He was perfectly justified in denying Laufey and complaining about his attentions!

'You know that isn't true, Laufey hasn't done anything to hurt you intentionally.'

Loki frowned at the voice in his head. 'Sod you.'

Loki sulked out of his father's office to seek out Thor.

Thor was in his rooms when Loki found him, fast asleep in bed as was usual for the mornings.

"Thor get up! I have something important to tell you and I need a bath!" Loki yanked the sheets off of Thor and dragged his brother out of bed.

"Muuhnnggg Loki? What time is it?" Thor asked groggily and sat up with a stretch.

"Time to get up and listen to me while I bath." Loki grumbled and stalked in to the bathing chamber.

Thor followed obediently and watched Loki run the bath and climb in. He sat down beside the bath and listened patiently while Loki recounted the event of the last few hours.

"And so father wants me to marry him at once! I don't think I can Thor, I never would have thought he would use that foul substance on me, who knows what else he might do?" Loki sat in Thor's bath with his arms wrapped around his knees, Thor rubbed his *magic* soap into Loki's skin and hair.

Thor frowned thoughtfully. "Well, Jotunheim must desperately need heirs if he is willing to resort to such methods. But I agree he was wrong to do such a thing to you. If I could I would smash his skull with Mjolnir, this I promise you Loki."

"That's just it! He has many brothers and sisters! There are enough heirs!" Loki huffed and turned to look at Thor sadly.

"I'll miss you Thor, you have been the most supportive of me the last three days. I don't know what I'll do without you." He wrapped his arms around Thor's neck and Thor wrapped his arms around Loki's middle.

"I will try to see you as often as I can, I swear to you Loki, I got you into this and I will help you out of it. Perhaps I can join the army around the Jotuns city? Father will send soldiers to protect all the citizens of Jotunheim."

"It's just so hard. I don't want to move away from home, I don't want to have to answer to Laufey's every beck and call, I don't want-" Loki broke off and hid his face in Thor's shoulder to gain control over his emotions again.

"I wouldn't want to leave home either. There is no shame in admitting this minor weakness Loki, you are young and not really the type to go away from loved ones for long."

Loki sighed and looked up from Thor's shoulder. "It's different, when you are feeling like this our father listens to you and tries to help you, when I feel like this he ignores every word and does what he wants to do. He cares about you more than he does about me."

Loki felt all his emotions bubbling up and didn't hold them back, he cried into Thor's chest while his brother stroked his hair and back comfortingly.

"You cannot think our father doesn't love you Loki! He does love you he just…..has a funny way of showing it. Everything will be alright, you'll see, we will figure this out together."

"You didn't see his face today Thor." Loki whimpered sadly. "He was so angry and disappointed with me. He said that I'm a brat for complaining about what Laufey does to me."

Thor didn't know what to do so he just hugged Loki tighter.

Odin silently turned and walked away from Thor's bathing chambers, he left his son's room and went to see his wife.

'Loki doesn't feel loved by me? Because of today or because of past times? How often have I made this mistake with him?' Odin sighed, he wanted to have a closer bond with Loki but he couldn't find a common ground with him anymore. When Loki had been a child they had talked about a lot, Odin let his mind wander to a happier time.

*Flashback Begins*"Father! Father look! I found a bird in the garden with an injured wing! Can you help him please!?" Huge green eyes stared pleadingly up at him ignoring the gathered lords and kings murmurs of irritation.

Odin ignored them as well and gently scooped the bird from Loki's tiny hands, carefully he examined the wing and smiled at his son.

"Here I will show you how to help him. Put your hand on his wing with mine gently. Now wish his wing to get better imagine he is flying through the sky with a fully healed wing."

Loki's little face screwed up in concentration and his little fingers glowed green with magic and the birds delicate bones re-knitted themselves together. Loki opened his eyes slowly and squeeked in excitement!

"Oh he's better father! Look!" Odin smiled and stroked Loki's hair.

"Shall we take him out and set him free?"

"Yes!" Loki took Odin's hand and led his father out into the yard and they released the bird together.

"Look at him go father! He looks so happy to be free!" Odin smiled down at Loki.

"Indeed he does my son, freedom is worth more than any riches in the nine realms."*Flashback Ends*

Odin had arrived at Frigga's chambers. She was still angry with him and had been sensitive about their relationship, Loki's marriage and forceful bonding had brought up her worst memories and she was easily upset now. He needed to talk to her, if he couldn't talk to his wife who could he talk to? They had been married for centuries; they should be able to work through their problems. He steeled his nerves and opened the door slowly, walking in and looking around for his wife.

He spotted her in a chair by the window and went to stand behind her; he rested his hands on her shoulders and rubbed at the tension he found there. They didn't speak for a few minutes neither wanted to ruin the peace by saying the wrong thing. Frigga spoke finally.

"You needed to speak to me?"

"I thought perhaps we should discuss what we will do tomorrow morning if Loki refuses to go with Laufey."

"Hm. You have never been a good liar Odin. What's really on your mind?"

"You are always so perceptive my wife. I went to speak with Thor about sending the army to Jotunheim and Loki was with him. Loki….he was bathing and Thor was washing him, I am worried that they are closer than we thought and Laufey may find out. Loki was talking to Thor in a way I have not heard him talk since he was a child. Well more of a child. He…..Loki is under the impression that I just….he thinks I hate him."

"What?" Frigga turned around to look at her husband in concern. "Did you talk to him?"

"No I just overheard their conversation; Loki told Thor that I don't love him as much as I love Thor."

Frigga frowned and stroked his cheek soothingly. "I am certain Loki doesn't mean that, he just feels abandoned right now perhaps he thinks you don't love him because of all that has happened in the last few days."

Frigga sighed and rubbed a hand on Odin's left arm comfortingly. "I mean you gave him to Laufey, you led him to the harm that Laufey has caused him, and now you are sending him away from home to raise a family with the one person he doesn't want anything to do with."

Odin nodded and placed his hands on Frigga's hips and kissed her cheek. "I wanted to go to him and hold him and tell him it would be alright. I wanted to tell him that the wedding is off and Laufey could forget about ever touching him again. I wanted to but I knew I couldn't."

Frigga crooned softly. "Oh husband…..I wish we could turn back the clock but you know as well as I that if we took Loki from Laufey, Jotunheim would wage war on Asgard and there would be a bloodbath. We will have to wait to see how this plays out, we can only support Loki as much as possible through this, he must know that he will never be alone or unloved."

"My wife you are truly the wisest of all women I have ever met."

"I must be wise to be your wife."

Loki walked towards Odin and Laufey, he was holding his mother's hand while Thor led them forward. He was about to marry the Jotun king a month early! He shook and shivered but held on to the knowledge his mother had given him earlier.

Frigga walked into Loki's chambers with a large book and a leather satchel which appeared to be full. She walked to Loki and handed him both.

"Read the book now, make sure Laufey doesn't see you have it. The satchel has herbs and creams which you can use to get a bit of control in the relationship, don't use them unless it is an emergency. I love you very much dear, you cannot stop him from having his way entirely but you can make damn sure he knows your limits! I must go before Odin is aware of my absence."

She had left him then and he curiously opened the book and began to read. It was about Jotun anatomy, and Loki saw immediately why his mother had given it to him; it showed all the soft spots where pain could be inflicted and other spots where if Loki pressed discretely Laufey would be knocked out or immobilised temporarily. He filed the information away and hid the book just as the handmaidens came into his rooms to prepare him.

Now he stood before Laufey and a mage was marrying them, no vows were really said; they promised themselves to each other for as long as they lived and the mage sealed their marriage. A feast followed but it was sombre, the people of Asgard were sad to lose a prince to marriage and especially a marriage to a frost giant king. Laufey carried Loki from the great hall after they had eaten their fill; Loki looked at his mother with a grim determined face before he was out of the doors and out of sight. Frigga breathed a sigh of relief, Loki had read the book, and he would be alright.

"Are you planning on fighting with me tonight? If you are it makes no difference, I believe I have shown you that I will not be dissuaded." Laufey told Loki when they arrived at their rooms. Loki shrugged noncommittally and maintained casual eye contact with Laufey.

"I won't fight tonight," Laufey made a noise of approval and placed his hands on Loki's hips trying to draw him closer. "Because we will not mate tonight."

Loki pushed Laufey's hands away and walked away confidently towards his vanity table. Laufey stared at him in anger and shock, he slowly approached Loki from behind. "What do you mean? Of course we will mate tonight."

"No we won't, I don't want to." Loki replied primly, removing the strands of bead's which had been laced into his hair.

Laufey was staring at him in confusion, not sure how to respond to Loki's confidence. "Loki, we have discussed this, we need to mate because I need heirs."

Loki smiled at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't want to, I feel like having a peaceful night in front of the fire with a good book."

Loki sat down in an armchair by the fire and picked up a book about the dark elves and their war with Asgard. Laufey stood over him and stared at him silently in shock.

"Can I help you?" Loki asked looking up at Laufey.

"I don't like your tone Loki, what are you doing?"  
>"I am reading, you can see that can't you?"<br>"You know that's not what I mean Loki."

"Fine, I am asserting myself in this relationship, it is meant to be a partnership, I have an equal say in everything we do as a married couple. If that's not enough for you then try this; if you touch me without my permission again I will slit my throat and you will not have any heirs."

Laufey stared at him and seemed to be thinking it over; he knew Loki couldn't kill himself and they couldn't kill each other because of the bond but he could see that Loki was doing this as a self-preservation mechanism. He decided to roll with it he nodded at Loki and nudged at his chin playfully. "Come to bed, I won't touch you tonight if you truly want a break."

Loki looked stunned now but he stood slowly and walked confidently toward the bed he climbed in and lay down on his side facing the opposite wall.

Laufey smiled and shook his head; the boy was attractive when he was being the boss. He would honour his word and not touch Loki that night; he did feel a bit guilty about the morning's session so he would leave the boy alone for one night. He climbed into bed behind Loki and lay one of his huge hands on the covers over Loki's hip, he murmured goodnight to Loki.

Loki lay awake for a while longer.

'That was too easy, why did he just give in like that? Is he going to use the aphrodisiac again? Well if he does, I have a knife under the pillow to make good on my threat, he will think twice before trying his luck with me.'  
>'Hmm I doubt you would need a knife tonight, he seems to genuinely be giving you space.'<br>'But why? He didn't care about what I wanted before.'  
>'Maybe he feels guilty?'<br>'I don't remember creating you, are you my conscious?'  
>'Not exactly. I'm here more in an advisory capacity. I know your circumstance better than you really do.'<br>'So we're going with that? You are just a random voice I have to live with until Laufey and I get along?'  
>'Pretty much…'<br>'I am going to sleep, I must be tired to imagine you.'

Loki closed his eyes and dozed off finally. Behind him Laufey was stifling laughter. Loki was too cute when he thought he was going insane. The king rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully.

'Loki you have no idea how you affect me…'

Not that Loki wanted to have an amorous effect on his new husband but clearly he couldn't help it. They boy was sweet and naïve Laufey loved to watch him. The boy could display a variety of emotions without realising he was doing so. Like earlier in Odin's office when the king took his son aside.

Laufey had frowned when he saw Loki's shoulders sag and his eyes tear slightly at whatever Odin had said. He had felt Loki's pain through their bond and tried to soothe him, but Loki had closed himself to the contact. Laufey had been forced to stand and watch Loki being berated by his father.

He sighed heavily and looked at Loki, he was so sweet and young, how Odin could be so strict Laufey couldn't quite fathom. He knew he was going to have to take over that strict role in Jotunheim or Loki would run amok. He only hoped that Loki wouldn't take it as aggression or being nasty…

'You have to fight with him just once so he knows how much you love him. That is the way with adopted children.' Laufey shook his head and closed his eyes to sleep.


End file.
